Some Stuff in Between
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Takes place in my "a Boyfriend For Christmas" AU. Drabbles that revolve around scenes you didn't get to see or won't get to see. Second to last in a series.


**Some Stuff in Between**

**A Jane/Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary: **

**Small drabbles that take place in my "Boyfriend For Christmas" universe. Second to last in a series.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. It all belongs to the marvelous, Trolly, Bruno Heller and Warner Brother's/CBS studios. **

**Author's Note I:**

**The title from this story came from my playlist for the story I'm working on right now. "Life's Gonna Be Beautiful" (and some stuff in between). This one-shot is centered around the "some other stuff". **

**.**

**1. The Chapel Of Love – the Dixie Cups**

"I booked the church!" Lisbon said, breezing into her and Jane's kitchen one sunny afternoon in March. "Are you really sure that you want to marry me a second time?"

"That first time was just for the two of us," Jane replied. "I want the whole world to know that you're mine."

"Oh Patrick. . . we don't need a wedding to prove that," Lisbon told him. "Everybody already knows it."

"But I want it to be before God and man," he said. "I'm romantic like that."

"You and Angela never had a real wedding, did you?" Lisbon asked.

"Not really," he admitted. "When we left the carnival, we didn't have any friends or family to be our witnesses."

Lisbon sighed. "I guess we're getting married again."

**2. Today I Met the Boy I'm Gonna Marry – Darlene Love**

"I think he's the one!" Noel said as she and Lisbon ate lunch.

"He's a mourning widower 'El!" Lisbon replied, chucking a crouton at her friend's nose. "I bet that he never falls in love again!"

"You never know! A couple of years and you could have him eating out of your hand!" Noel answered gleefully. "Come on Reese, I bet he's the one that you've been waiting for all your life. He looks exactly like your dream boy in high school."

"There's no way in a million a years that I'm ever going to marry Patrick Jane!" Lisbon insisted.

Nine years later, she was eating her own words.

**3. Mama Said – the Shrielles**

Her mother had said that there would be a day somebody would fall in love with her. She had never believed her, but now it was three days after New Year's and she was actually wearing an engagement ring from somebody who had seriously fallen for her.

She took another look at the diamond Jane had put on her finger while quoting Tony Bennett lyrics at her. Years later, and she still couldn't believe that her mother knew what she was talking about.

**4. L-O-V-E – Nat King Cole**

"Let's do something really crazy tomorrow," Jane said as they watched _Parent Trap_ on ABC Family the night before Valentine's Day.

"I suggest we go into work and then you surprise me with a dozen red roses, and a dinner that you can't begin to afford on your salary as a state agent," Lisbon replied.

"Oh come on," Jane protested. "You haven't even heard my great idea yet!"

"Okay," Lisbon said, complying to him like she usually did. "What's your great idea?"

"Let's take tomorrow off and fly to Las Vegas. . . and elope."

**5. First Day of My Life – Bright Eyes**

"Today is the first day of my life," Jane announced as they finished getting cleaned up the morning after their first night together as husband and wife.

Lisbon smiled and put the cap on her toothpaste, she stood up on tip-toe and gave him a kiss. "This was a good idea."

"See? I told you!" Jane said.

"I love you," Lisbon answered, kissing him again. "And guess what. . ."

"What?" Jane asked.

"This is the first day of my life too," Lisbon told him as she found his lips for a third time.

**6. Wedding Dress – Matt Nathanson**

"I found the dress today," Lisbon whispered, tangling her fingers up with Jane's.

"Can I see it?" Jane asked.

"No!" She replied. "You're not allowed to see the bride in her dress until the wedding!"

"We're already married though," he pointed out. "I don't think that rule applies for us."

"Oh yes. . . it _does_!" Lisbon insisted.

Jane propped up on his elbow and looked down into her eyes. "But I want to see it!"

"I know," Lisbon answered, reaching out to stroke his curls out of his face. "But just let me have this one thing, okay?"

"Okay," Jane whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

**7. Taking Chances – Celine Dion**

Jane sat in his car on New Year's Eve staring at the ring he had purchased the day before. He didn't know what he was doing, proposing to Lisbon so soon after getting into a romantic relationship with her. He didn't know what would happen with them, but he knew he wanted to take a chance with her because of everything that she had done for him. So, he grabbed the bottle of champagne and the Tony Bennett CD that he had brought, and squared his shoulders, ready to bravely step over the edge and ask her the question that would change the both of their lives forever.

**8. Kiss Is On My List – Hall & Oates**

"There is no way in a million years are you playing _this_ song at my wedding!" Lisbon said as they played songs on her computer and made a makeshift playlist. "It's absolutely cliché!"

"First of all, it's _our_ wedding," Jane replied. "And second of all, what happened to be honest?"

"What are you talking about Patrick?"

"Your kiss is on my list," he quipped.

"You are so corny sometimes," Lisbon told him, smiling inspite of herself. "We're not playing it at our wedding. In fact, I don't even know why I downloaded this song in the first place."

"It happened after the first time I kissed you," Jane noted. "It doesn't have as many plays as some of the other songs."

Lisbon clicked the iTunes player off and smiled at him as she turned around to kiss him, making him completely forget about the song.

**9. The Idea of Growing Old – the Features**

He watched her sitting on the floor and playing _Memory_ with Morgan and Annie. He had a million images swimming in head, images of her and him on their wedding day, images of waking up to her every morning, images of going to work together every day and coming home together every night. He saw images of early Christmas mornings with children jumping into bed with them so they could open their gifts.

He saw them sitting on a porch together, holding hands and waiting for their grandchildren to come for a visit.

For the first time since Angela died, the idea of growing old with somebody was appealing again. Teresa Lisbon had actually turned him back onto the idea of getting older.

**10. Sh Boom (Life Could Be A Dream) – The Trevor Horn Orchestra**

"I haven't worn a pair of roller blades in ages," Lisbon said as she and Jane watched her nieces and nephews skate around the roller skating rink an old song playing over the speakers.

"You broke your leg, didn't you?"

"Badly," Lisbon answered. "I needed to have surgery, and I spent the whole entire summer with my leg in a cast."

"You know what they say about falling off a horse." Jane said.

"No! I'm not going out there!" Lisbon protested, knowing exactly where he was going.

"Come on," Jane prodded. "I'll be right beside you the whole entire time."

Lisbon laughed. "No. . . no, I won't do it!"

"Please!" Jane asked, pretending to pout as he tugged at her hand. "For _me_. . ."

Lisbon bit her bottom lip, hardly believing that she was going to give into him. . . _again_. Finally, she nodded and took his hand, leading him out onto the floor. "But don't let me go."

"Never," he promised, tightening his grip on her.

**11. Dancing in the Moonlight – King Harvest**

"Come with me," Jane says one evening in late January. They've almost been engaged for a month, and stil.

"It's been a long day Jane. I'm tired and all I want to do is go to bed," Lisbon complained.

"It won't take long," he replied. "Besides, all you're going to do when you get back to your hotel room is look at bridal magazines. "I think you can put _that_ off for a couple of minutes with your fiancé."

"You are a very demanding man," Lisbon said. But she went with him anyways, wanting to see what was so important that he would pull her away from her warm bed.

He drove her down the street to a deserted beach. It was cold out, but he put his arms around her and pulled her extremely close.

"I just wanted a few minutes alone with you," he whispered. "It's been a hectic day and I've barely gotten to see you. I missed you."

She turned up to face him, a smile growing on her face as he lowered his lips to her's and kissed her tenderly. For a while, they listen to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, and sway together in the moonlight.

**12. Love and Happiness – Al Green**

"Let me get this straight," James said. "You're asking _our _permission to marry our _older_ sister."

"I'm asking your blessing," Jane corrected. "I'm going to marry her whether you give me permission to or not."

James looked at Tommy and Edward, silently asking them with his eyes what they thought.

Tommy was the first to speak. "Jane, I've liked you since the first day that I met you. My answer is yes. You have my blessing to marry Reese."

Edward nodded. "I haven't gotten much of a chance to know you, but I do know that you make Reese happy. I'd be honored if you were part of the family."

James shrugged as he smiled at his future brother-in-law. "You have my blessing too. Welcome to the family Patrick."

**_The End_**

**Author's Note II: **

**This started out as a writing exercise and grew into drabbles from my "Boyfriend For Christmas" series. Mostly because I'm really excited about the FINAL installment in the series, and I've been working on that story almost 24/7, so I had that universe on my brain. I know this is sappy and probably a little indulgent, but I'd love to hear what you thought about it. **

**Until next time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 6/2/2012_**

**P.S**

**My FAVORITE song in this playlist is "the Idea of Growing Old" by the Features. SO JANE AND LISBON that it isn't even funny. . . I mean it is, if the lines **_**I can make you angry/you can make me smile**_** and **_**we can lay around the number of times I've acted foolish and you've rolled your eyes **_**is anything to go by. (Insert HUGE smiley face.)**


End file.
